


Can We Go Back To Making Out Now?

by MalecFightwood



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: Schmitt tells Helm that she was right about Nico liking him all along. Also Levi wants to officially define the relationship.





	Can We Go Back To Making Out Now?

**Author's Note:**

> There's an episode where Helm tells Schmitt to go for it with Nico, so he buys him and drink and Nico says thanks and goes to sit with his friends and Helm says that she may have misread the situation. This is Schmitt telling her that she, in fact, did not misread the situation.

Levi sat at the bar of Joe’s nursing a beer. It had been a week since the big storm. Everyone was fine, the hospital was fine, except for the power line that tried to kill he and Nico.

_Nico. ___

__Levi blushed at the thought of his... boyfriend? The two hadn’t really talked about what their status was, but if what happened in the ambulance and in the past week was anything to go on, they were definitely something._ _

__Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when Taryn came and stood next to him._ _

__“What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?” She asked._ _

__“I’m waiting for Nico.”_ _

__“ _Nico?” _Taryn smirked, sitting down next to him.”___ _

____“Well, as it turns out, you didn’t read that situation wrong after all.” Levi said, referring to the conversation the two had a few weeks back when Taryn was encouraging him to go for it with Nico._ _ _ _

____Taryn’s jaw dropped into a smile. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” She exclaimed. People in the bar began looking at the two._ _ _ _

____“Shh!” Levi said, smiling._ _ _ _

____“What happened? You have to tell me!”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Levi began. “So, I was in the clinic and Nico came to get me to make sure I got back okay-“_ _ _ _

____“I love this story already.” Taryn smiled._ _ _ _

____“But I decided I was gonna wait it out in the clinic. Plus I was mad at him for the whole elevator thing so I didn’t exactly want to be around him. But then he decided to go back anyway, walked out and got blown away by the wind.”_ _ _ _

____“This is starting to sound awfully like something that would happen in a movie.” Taryn said suspiciously._ _ _ _

____“Well it actually happened. Anyway I went out to get him and we ended up waiting the storm out in an ambulance.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Taryn was confused. “How did an ambulance lead to you now waiting for him in a bar.”_ _ _ _

____“Confined spaces force people too talk, Helm.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s all you did? Talked.”_ _ _ _

____Levi smirked and turned back to face the bar, taking a sip of this beer._ _ _ _

____“No way!.” Taryn shrieked. “You’re telling me that your nerdy ass had sex in an ambulance!”_ _ _ _

____“That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes.”_ _ _ _

____Taryn’s jaw dropped again.”_ _ _ _

____“But that information is for your ears only!” Levi said quickly._ _ _ _

____“Of course, of course! Wow my little Glasses is all grown up. I feel like a proud mom.”_ _ _ _

____“No mom would be proud to hear about their kid’s sex life, that’s just weird.”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up, you know what I mean. So are you guys together now?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, I think so, we haven’t really talked about it.” Levi took another sip of his beer._ _ _ _

____“Have you guys done any talking.” Taryn smirked again._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be crude!”_ _ _ _

____Taryn just laughed and then grabbed Levi’s shoulder as she saw Nico walking towards them. “Man candy coming in, see you later.” And with that she walked back to her table._ _ _ _

____“Hey you.” Nico said as he reached Levi, and leaned in to kiss him.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey back.” Levi said as they pulled apart._ _ _ _

____“You wanna get out of here?”_ _ _ _

____Levi smiled. “I would love that.”_ _ _ _

____***  
They were barely in the door of Nico’s apartment when Levi was shoved against a wall, Nico’s lips attacking his. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies and they were completely lost in each other._ _ _ _

____“Wait, stop.” Levi said, pulling away reluctantly._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, concern in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Levi took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t wanna be a buzz kill, but I need to know, what exactly are we doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, isn’t it pretty obvious what we’re doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“Nico, you know what I mean. What is this?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I know what I want this to be, so I guess the question is what do you want?” Nico asked._ _ _ _

____“I want to be with you. It’s cliché but I haven’t felt this way like, ever.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re right, that’s so cliché.” Nico laughed._ _ _ _

____“Shut up.” Levi said, playfully smacking Nico’s chest lightly._ _ _ _

____“Look, Levi,” Nico began. “I really, _really _like you and I feel the same way you do.”___ _ _ _

______“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well we’re on the same page then.” Levi said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes we are.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, can we go back to making out now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes we can.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple so much so I hope I did them justice! Please let me know what you think.  
> Also if you want, I'm MalecFightwood on tumblr :)


End file.
